marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vallery Hudson
History Vallery is the youngest but yet most powerful Hudson to ever be born. The Hudson's are a family of mutants that has gone all the way back to 1850. The first ever Hudson to be seen with a mutation was Ellen Jones-Hudson who had the ability to cause objects to explode with her mind. All the town people feared she was a gift from the devil and tried to kill her. While trying to kill her Ellen managed to give birth to a baby girl keeping the Hudson line. After Ellen's death her descendants kept the power line going. At one point the Hudson's managed to even rule over their area. Flash forward Ellen's strongest descendant Lynda Hudson was pregnant with a baby girl who oracles and mutants with premonitions said she'd be the strongest Hudson to ever be born. Lynda was the only ancestor ever to not have Telekinesis or a similar power to others. She had the ability to mimic other mutants powers and weaken them. Due to this Magneto got to her while she was a kid and trained her to be evil. Around this time Lynda and her 2 about to be 3 kids ran from Genosha to New York. After 3 months she gave birth to a baby girl who she named Vallery. When Vallery was born she sparked the urge of magneto to contain and control her before she joined the X-Men. When Vallery was 8 she was just a normal kid till Magneto found her and tried to kidnap her. Doing so this started her powers, as she turned the metal into birds and put him away. After that Lynda took Vallery to her grandmother Elenore's house. While doing this she pissed off Magneto as he killed Lynda to show the family he will be more powerful. After this Vallery was stuck between good and evil till she was 15, and the X-Men found her. as of now Vallery is controlling her power with the X-Men planning to one day kill Magneto. Becoming a Warrior While Vallery was alone before her mother took her to the X-Men she was found by a girl in the Valkyrs. Vallery with no one else to turn to she accepted in hopes to find a sisterhood. During this time she learned many skills. Her first skill was to learn how to fight hand to hand. At first in her first sparing match she was hit into a pillar and lost. After 3 months she became a high skilled learner and beat the advanced Valkyrie's. After her fighting she learned to do Sword and dagger fighting. Vallery was a natural with daggers and she managed to disarm someone 2x the size of her with a giant sword, it helped she has powers. In her last month of being a Valkrye she decided to learn Archery, but before she could complete the task she left and went home to her mother on earth. After being on Asgard for 4 months she took her mothers offer to go to the X-Mansion and she continued her power growth, and archery skills there. Hudson Family Tree The Hudsons have been around since the revolutionary war, but Ellen was the first mutant in their family. This meant every kid after that would be a Mutant, a powerful one too. in 2012 a family tree was found containing not all but some of the Hudson's and their powers. Tree: Ellen Hudson: Combustion Manipulation Lisa Hudson: Body Manipulation Michael Hudson: Combustion Manipulation, Telekinesis John Hudson: Empathy Lisa Hudson II: Advanced Telekinesis, Empathy Joe Hudson: Telepathy, Empathy Kenneth Hudson: Thermal Manipulation Matthew Hudson: Wind Manipulation Known Hudson's in the 1959's-2018 Michael Hudson: Flight, Super Speed Bianca Hudson: Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis Lynda Hudson: Power Mimicry Leo Hudson JR: Combustion Manipulation, Levitation Nina Hudson: Empathy, Telepathy, Body Manipulation Vallery Hudson: Unreality Manipulation, Breaking the family power streak Like all of Vallery's family she is a mutant, but not with telekinesis or a elemental, or mental based power. She was born with the gift to manipulate everything that is fake and unreal. She is the only mutant and the last to ever gain this gift. Unlike other mutants who tried to mimic her gift, they all died due to the amount of change it does to your body during the genetic altering. Powers and Abilities * Unreality Manipulation: Vallery has the ability to manipulate everything that isn't reality, and is unreal. ** Imagination Manipulation *** Imagination Constructs ** Event Manipulation ** Desire Manipulation ** Illusion Manipulation ** Fiction Manipulation ** Fantasy Manipulation *** Fantasy Energy Manipulation Abilities * Sword Fighting * Hand to hand Combat * Hacking * Acrobatics * Agility * Durability * Martial Arts * Hip-hop Dancing * Archer skills * Dagger skills